


【李知勋x你】不用择日

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【李知勋x你】不用择日

01

我很喜欢小动物，其实我这个人标准真的很低，可爱的小动物我都很喜欢。每次和李老师去散步，经过楼下的宠物店都要扒拉着玻璃看一会儿小狗狗。

宠物店不大，胜在设施齐全，加之装修很用心，由温柔的颜色组成，试问谁不会心动呢？

“李知勋，你看这狗狗的耳朵是卷起来的！”  
“呜哇，这只小仓鼠去喝水了，嘴巴太可爱了！”

……

李老师已经习惯我这样了，他每次都会牵着我的手，由着我把他拉到橱窗旁边，一边嚷嚷着要他看，一边捏紧他的手。

02

终于有那么一天，李老师下班后搬回家一个箱子，正准备抱住他的我的关注点瞬间变成了那个扎着小气孔的纸箱子。

“那是什么？”

李老师抬手揉了揉我的头发，伸手从箱子里抱出一个小毛球。

我定睛一看，是一只像小精灵一样可爱的布偶猫！

——天。

布偶猫被他塞进我的怀里，让我稳稳地抱住它。李老师眉眼弯弯，眼里是我的惊讶的倒影：

“喜欢吗？”

“…李知勋！今天是什么日子吗…？”我愣了一会。

“怎么，哄你开心也要择日吗？”他在眼里的笑意溢出来之前说。

“你最近是怎么这么甜？”

“亲你亲多了。”

03

“说起来，你怎么喜欢上我的？”我往李老师怀里又蹭了蹭。

“嗯…”他把被子往上拉了拉，接着说：

“你看，黄桃罐头的保质期是十五个月，可乐要在打开后二十四小时内喝掉，吻痕大概一周就能消失了，两个人在一起三个月就算过了磨合期，一切都是有规可循的。”

“可是，这样就很无聊呀。我还是喜欢没有规矩可循的事情，比方说我躺在树下看星空，你突然就掉下来砸在我怀里。”

—我更喜欢他了。  
—虽然今天我并没有明天那么喜欢他，但是我今天一定比昨天要更喜欢他。


End file.
